


Beggar

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Pitch can make me beg like this... PitchxJack M for a reason.<br/>((Originally uploaded on FF.net on December 8, 2012 so it's an old work))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So umm… Yes. Just yes.
> 
> Pitch Black and Jack Frost. Rated “M” for a reason childrens. Swearing. Sex. That kind of stuff.  
> Enjoy my smut.

XOXO

 

“Pitch…” Jack Frost tipped his head back with a soft sigh as Pitch’s warm lips touched his neck.

“What Jack?” The King of Nightmares chuckled, licking Jack’s cold skin and making him moan. “I thought you liked it when I tied you up.” The winter spirit arched his back when Pitch ran his finger tips up his legs slowly. His hands were tied above his head to the head-board of the bed and the pale grey man was sitting between his legs with a smirk on his lips.

“I do.” Jack grinned back. “But I thought you were in a hurry. You seemed pretty anxious to get me away from North and the others. I didn’t think you would want to waste time teasing me.” Pitch’s hot, ash-grey lips crashed against Jack’s cold pale ones and one of his hands went around the teen’s throat, making him gasp.

“You’ve been teasing me all week.” He hissed in his white haired lover’s ear. “Staying just out of my reach. Freezing my part of the forest. The dreams you were having.”

“You could have interrupted those.”

“I didn’t want you to have bad dreams about me Jack. It would be a waste of time. I can make you scream while you’re awake.” Pitch bit down on Jack’s neck, making him arch his back and moan. “Fuck you’re cute like this.”

“Pitch please!” He moaned louder, wrapping one leg around the taller man’s waist.

“Beg.” Jack whimpered at Pitch’s command and blushed, biting his lip. “I said, ‘beg’.”

“P-Pitch!” The trouble maker squirmed as a warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Come on. Let me hear those sexy little moans I love so much Jack.” Pitch grinned down at the boy, stroking him slowly. The white haired teen moaned, lifting his hips up, thrusting into Pitch’s hand.

“Pitch please stop teasing me.” He whimpered softly in his lover’s ear. “I need you…”

“I wonder what the other Guardian’s would think if they could see you like this.” He mused, stroking harder. “So needy.” He licked the other male’s lower lip as he panted. “So horny. So cute.” Jack’s cheeks were flushed dark red as Pitch spoke, more moans sneaking past his lips.

“Give it to me Pitch…” He panted. “I need your cock.” Pitch groaned, looking down into Jack’s lust clouded eyes.

“Suck me.” He growled, straddling the boy’s chest, his hard dick resting against his cool, pale lips. “Get it wet.” Jack obeyed eagerly, taking Pitch into his mouth without hesitation, the older man moaning and thrusting into the slightly warm mouth around him. “Good boy, Jack.” He crooned, thrusting a little harder, making the winter spirit gag and moan lightly. Icy blue eyes stared up into gold as Jack sucked. “Shit…” Pitch pulled out of his lover’s mouth before throwing one of his legs over his shoulder and pushing into his ass hard.

“Fuck! Pitch!” Jack screamed, pressing against Pitch as he arched his back.

“Still so tight.” Pitch panted as he started moving, pulling out almost all the way before pounding back in. “Even after all the times we’ve been together.” He waited, all the way inside Jack as the white haired spirit tried to whimper out a response.

“You’re so big Pitch. I fucking love your cock.” The teen leaned up to Pitch’s ear to whisper the words, rocking his hips a little.

“Such a dirty little mouth you have Jack Frost.” The Nightmare Maker’s usually slicked back black hair fell into his eyes as he started thrusting into him hard. “Such vulgar language from a Guardian.” He scolded teasingly, putting the thumb of one hand to said Guardian’s lips.

“I thought you liked it when I talked dirty.” Jack teased around his moans. “I thought you liked it when I talked like a little fucking slut for you.” He moved his hips with Pitch, setting a quick pace that reduced him to a screaming, panting mess under the pale grey man.

“I don’t like it Jack. I love it. Because I know I’m the only one that can make you do this.” Pitch slammed in deep and hard, pulling a particularly loud scream from Jack. “I know I’m the only one that can make you talk like that. The only one that can make you beg for cock.”

“You’re gonna make me cum Pitch.” Jack whimpered, his arms straining against the ropes that bound him.

“You want my cum Jackie? Huh?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Fuck! Pitch I want your cum! Please give it to me! Pretty please Pitch?” Jack looked up at his lover, blushing dark, his eyes bright with lust. “Please fill me up.” He panted. The other man was hitting a spot deep inside him that made him lose all control and see stars. “I want it so bad!”

“Good little cum slut.” Pitch almost purred against the cool skin of Jack’s neck, biting him softly before training his bites down to his nipples, making him squirm. “Good little beggar. You asked so nicely, I think I’ll give you what you want.”

“Thank you Pitch! Thank you!” Blue eyes were closed tight in bliss as the words slipped out from between pale lips. Pitch locked his lips with the other spirit’s and moaned into their kiss as he came deep inside his lover. Jack gasped, the warmth of Pitch’s release spilling into him triggering his own orgasm.

“Mmmn… Jack.” Pitch chuckled as he pulled out slowly, untying Jack’s hands and letting them fall as he pulled the cold boy close to his chest. “I take it you’re going to be staying here for the rest of the night?” He asked as the Guardian snuggled against his warm chest.

“I’d like to. I’m sure North and the others will be worried about me though… I should get back by morning.”

“Fair enough. Just stay a little longer though.”

“I was planning on it.” Jack smiled up at Pitch. It was moments like this that he treasured more than anything. Just the two of them in the still of the night. This was when they were the closest. And when Jack Frost, a Guardian of the children, knew that he was completely, deeply in love with the King of Nightmares.

 

~xoxo~

 

“Oi. Where’d you run off to last night Frosty?” Jack was greeted by Bunnymund when he got back to North’s.

“Well, unlike SOME people, I have work to do all winter. I was out making a nice little blizzard in Michigan. Some girl that grew up there moved away and she’s coming back for a visit because she missed the snow. So I gave her snow.”

“You’re so kind Jack.” Tooth smiled from where she hovered with some of her Mini Fairies.

“Did’ja hurt yourself? Yer limpin’ a little bit there mate.” Bunny squinted at him suspiciously. “Did’ja run inta Pitch?”

“I’m sure Jack is just fine.” North patted the other wintery Guardian on the back as he passed. “No one has seen Pitch in months.” Jack smiled.

“Yeah. I’m totally fine.” A small blush dusted over his cheeks as he remembered the night before. None of them had the slightest clue.

 

XOXO

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Back by popular demand.
> 
> More smutty goodness. Still rated M. Still PitchxJack but what if one of the other guardian’s was to find out about their scandalous relationship!? Well darlings, keep reading. And as always, I do hope you enjoy.

XOXO

 

Jack squirmed and rolled in his bed, trying to get Pitch off his mind. It had been two days since he had last seen the Nightmare and he was already driving himself mad, wanting to run to his forest and be with him again. It wasn’t just for the sex. He liked the warmth of Pitch’s arms around him. He was made to be cold but that didn’t mean he hated warmth every so often. But then there was the sex. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want it. Every time it changed. Sometimes Pitch was gentle with him, treating him like he was as fragile as the thin layer of ice that he brought just as winter began. And then there were the nights when Jack had to stay the next day to recover, the nights when Pitch treated him rough. When he came back to the other Guardians hiding bruises on his wrists and thanking his lucky stars that all of them were polite enough to knock before entering his room so he had time to pull a shirt on to hide the bruises and bite marks Pitch left behind.

“Shit…” He grumbled, rolling onto his back and watching his ceiling. He couldn’t sleep with all the thoughts running through his mind. He _could_ go to Sandy for some of his dream sand but he didn’t want to explain himself. He also didn’t want to try to hide his ‘problem’. Then again… Sandy probably already knew. With all the dreams Jack had been having about Pitch there was no way he couldn’t have seen. Jack supposed he _could_ kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. The white haired spirit rolled over onto his back and ran his hand down his pale chest with a soft moan.

_‘Oh Jack, look at you. So perfect.’_ Jack could hear Pitch’s voice in his mind and he looked around his room. There were plenty of dark corners he could be hiding in but the Guardian was convinced he would have noticed had someone gotten into his room.

“Mmmn… Pitch…” He moaned out softly, the same hand sliding down his boxers and wrapping around his half-hard cock. He loved the brief moments of warmth that Pitch’s hands brought before his cold skin chilled his lover. He arched his back, thrusting into his hand as he moaned, desperate to finish himself off quickly before he was noticed. A soft blush rose to his cheeks and he moved his hand faster at the thought of someone walking in on him now. His mind fled to Bunnymund for a moment and he let out a surprised little gasp when he felt an extra jolt of pleasure. Now he almost WANTED the other Guardian to walk in a see him. He wanted Bunny to hear him moaning Pitch’s name when he came. The white haired boy shivered at that thought. It excited him beyond belief. “Bunny…” He whimpered softly, knowing his room was close and knowing that the walls were fairly thin, hoping he would be heard. “Bunny!” He panted, a little louder. “Pitch!” The thought of having both of them was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

“Oi! What are you goin’ on about ma-…”

“Fuck! B-Bunny! P-Pitch!” Jack all but screamed as he came, his mind barely registering the open door.

 

~xoxo~

 

Bunnymund shut Jack’s bedroom door and gulped, trying to process what he had just seen. Jack? Masturbating? With his name and Pitch’s name on his lips? There was no denying that he had always found the winter spirit attractive but to see him in that state.

“Gotta keep it together.” He muttered, putting his ears back. “Damn…”

 

XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 2 is so short. Want a chapter 3? Review you perverts! Review!!
> 
> I love you all, I’m sorry I called you perverts ;3;
> 
> Less Than Three and Blessings Be,  
> ~KayKatastr0phe

**Author's Note:**

> There ya are! More smut from lil ol’ me. That ending was made special for Michie Murder OwO Hopefully Jack brings us snow when you come home bro!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Less Than Three and Blessings Be  
> ~KayKatastr0phe


End file.
